


Birthday Bash

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cameras, Cute, F/M, Funny, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hot Pockets, Kidz Bop, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Stress Relief, Video, boo is basically their kid but not, music video, they have cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: It's Boo's birthday, and Celia, Mike, and Sulley are recording a music video for her. That's what kids like nowadays, right? Kidz Bop definitely holds the right song choice, according to the internet. Nothing could go wrong.





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, very late! day 4 of polyamuary! i have been keeping up with writing for the most part, but i keep forgetting to post hehe.. here it is anyways!   
> prompt used: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/149567193998/imagine-your-polyship-filming-a-music-video

Celia couldn't be more ready to film a music video for the birthday of a certain human. 

 

She didn't keep up with the new music that well at all, but she knew a darling little seven year old girl who did. And she knew that she and her boyfriends could make a perfect music video if they did their studying. 

 

Celia was easily the most focused on the task. Unlike the two men, she was used to organizing things constantly, so she knew it couldn't be that hard. 

 

Now, picking a song that was both new and easy to learn everything to was difficult. None of the monsters knew much about human music, but with a little internet help they were able to pick out a Kidz Bop song called, "Bring Me To Life" that they were sure Boo would love. 

 

All they had to do from here on out was choreograph a dance, which they figures couldn't be all that hard. 

 

Within an hour of trying to dance and making sure her boyfriends were both cooperating, Celia was exhausted. She couldn't help but sit down and rest her tentacles, which refused to move anymore foe the time being. 

 

The moment she slid down, she heard the small click of a camera and an impish laugh from Mike. 

 

Snapping her eye open, Celia felt her snakes begin to hiss. "Michael Wazowski, what were you doing?" 

 

"Just taking a picture of you, my sweet." Mike said, tossing the camera over to Sully and trying to butter the woman up by kissing her slimy hand. 

 

Celia rolled her eye and slithered over to Sulley, who easily handed over the camera, showing Celia the picture the green orb had captured. 

 

"Mike, we have to be serious and get this done!" She huffed, deleting the photo off the camera, not knowing that Mike already had a copy of it on his cellphone. 

 

"I know, I know. Let's get back to filming." 

 

And with that, the three started again, dancing around and lip syncing to the music and recording it. At one point, Celia left for the restroom and came up with a genius plan to get back at Mike. 

 

She simply took his cellphone when he wasn't looking, and after she was done in the restroom she stalked the local hall, waiting for Mike to round the corner. When he did, he nearly jumped three feet in the air in fear, and instantly she snapped the photo and changed his lock screen and home screen to the terrified Mike. Before he could take the phone, she sent the photo to herself, running over to Sulley showing it to her other boyfriend. 

 

Unable to help himself, Sulley laughed loudly at the candid and watched as an embarrassed Mike rounded the corner. 

 

"That wasn't funny." 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Googly Bear, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to get back at you for earlier." 

 

Mike grumbled before giving in to his girlfriend, kissing her lightly and bursting into loud laughter when Sulley reached over and kissed at Mike's cheeks as well. 

 

"Alright, alright, you two, that's enough." 

 

Once again, the three got down to business and continued working on the gift. 

 

Suddenly as she twirled around, Celia felt her feet twist around each other unnaturally and she fell to the ground with a loud thud, causing the two men to instantly stop what they were doing and rush over to their girlfriend. 

 

"Are you okay, Celia?" Sulley asked nervously, lifting the woman into his arms as Mike nervously glanced over her for scrapes. 

 

"I'm fine..." She sighed, trying to stand but alas she fell right back into Sulley's arms. "But I don't think I can dance anymore." 

 

"Oh, Schmoopsy..." Mike said in a pitiful voice, putting a gentle hand on hers, which she tugged away from. 

 

"What are we supposed to do? Why are we even making her a video in the first place?" She huffed out, squeezing at her aching tentacle. 

 

Sulley and Mike exchanged glances before the bigger monster spoke up. "Celia... It was your idea to make the video. You said you wanted her to have something so that she could always see us, so she knows we are always there for us." 

 

Celia nodded slowly. "I know, but.. I don't even feel motivated anymore. I'm sure she'd be happy with some legos, anyways." 

 

"Not motivated, eh?" Mike said in an intrigued tone, taking out his phone and reminding Celia of the photos they had taken that day. While she did laugh, she still seemed solemn. 

 

"I was going to wait until later, but... I want you to see these." Sulley said suddenly, showing the other two his phone that revealed a multitude of pictures he had taken throughout the filming process, which included a blurry picture of Mike eating a hot pocket out of the trash. 

 

"Hey! That didn't happen today." 

 

"But it happened." 

 

Celia laughed. "Yeah, it did.. I'm feeling better now, you two. We only have about one more scene left, anyways..." She lifted herself up and winced slightly. "So let's get down to it." 

 

Soon enough, the group finished their video, and when it came time to show the little girl, she couldn't stop herself from grinning the entire way through. 

 

Of course, she also got her own framed copy of a blurry Mike eating a hot pocket out of the trash, which she promised to treasure with all of her heart. Mike then proceeded to threaten Sulley for the next while, but Celia could inlet laugh. 

 

She knew now that Boo would always have them with her, and that she would never forget them. And she would never forget that picture of Mike. 

 

Maybe she should ask Sulley for a copy, too. It could make the perfect addition above their fireplace, actually. Or even better, she would put a framed copy right above the trash can in the house where Mike ate the hot pocket, and she would treat it like a museum exhibit anytime somebody came over. Yes, Celia would do that. 

 

She would treasure the photo forever. Oh, and the memories she made with the loves of her life attempting to film a music video for a small human were nice, too. She’s sure she would remember it all.


End file.
